creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Horror In The Field
Hee-Hee, hello Kiddies. This scream-story, is quite a real FIELD OF SCREAMS per SLAY Heh-Heh! About what can happen before the rooster crows. I call this one... It was on an old farm in Nebraska, where there was an elderly farmer out, in his wheat field one afternoon back in 1920. He touched the wheat, observing it and then glanced up at a withered scarecrow. The old thing was tied to a long stick with a light-brown bag for a head, three big holes in the sack-one for its mouth, and the two others for its eyes. The scarecrow wore a red-plaid-shirt, with blue pants. The farmer walked off in the sunlight. A teenage girl ran out of the old farmhouse, screaming, as an old lady held out a wooden-spoon, going to the doorway. "You burned my eggs you stupid fool, now get back here" the old lady yelled at her. The elderly farmer came to the doorway, asking the old woman: "she burned our breakfast eh, Abigail?." "Yes George dear, she is quite an idiot" Abigail answered her husband. "Well, when I found her homeless and poor, I knew she would be our good slave and a mighty swell cook too" George said. That evening, the teenager served George and Abigail supper. "You will get your scraps when Abigail and I finish our supper here alright?" George said to the girl. "Yes sir!" she replied, sitting down to an empty plate. "I am mighty hungry if you beg my pardon to get some of that roast please" the girl said to Abigail and reached out for some with a fork. Abigail hit her fingers with her cane. "No, don't touch our food girl" she snapped, as George drank a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey. Later on, the girl slept out in the barn on a clump of hay, with a blanket. The scarecrow seemed to move slightly, swinging its straw-arm down over the stick that was tied across the other one, coming to life. The teenage girl cocked her eyes-open half-asleep, seeing the scarecrow standing over her in the moonlight. She shut her eyes again. Meanwhile, Abigail and George slept in their bed, and the bedroom-door opened slightly and suddenly. A dark-brown glove gripped George's throat, awakening him. As he looked up, his eyes grew wide at the scarecrow. Terrified, George struggled and choked to death by the scarecrow's tight-hold. Abigail stirred, waking up and shook George's dead body, then gasped at the living-scarecrow above her. "Keep away you here now! Keep away!!!" she screamed, as it silently drove a garden hoe into her stomach, murdering her. Then it ripped it out of her corpse, turning and seeing the girl in the doorway. The scarecrow passed her, with groans of deep-tones, heading out the kitchen-door, as the girl followed quietly behind it to the kitchen. The following morning, she sang, "Oh, Susannah!" joyfully while eating eggs, and went to the kitchen-door, waving to the scarecrow on his stick in the field. It waved back at her, slowly. Poor Old George got ALL CHOKED UP over his scarecrow, and it looks like poor Old Abigail couldn't STOMACH IT either ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. As for that poor teenage slave girl of theirs, it was sure a good thing that her BARN-DOOR WAS OPEN, so the scarecrow could check up on her in the MOONFRIGHT hee-hee-hee-hee.